


SCANDALOUS

by SANS_TITRE



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Hot, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SANS_TITRE/pseuds/SANS_TITRE





	SCANDALOUS

MŪ : This has to end.

ALDEBARAN : What? What should end?

MŪ : Your face.


End file.
